Solid-state lighting is becoming increasingly important in the lighting industry. Solid-state lighting refers to a type of lighting that uses light-emitting devices with light-emitting diodes (LEDs) such as, for example, semiconductor light-emitting diodes, organic light-emitting diodes, or polymer light-emitting diodes as sources of illumination rather than electrical filaments, plasma (used in arc lamps such as fluorescent lamps), or gas.
Various implementations of light-emitting diode lighting fixtures are becoming available in the marketplace to fill a wide range of applications. Lighting applications in which light-emitting diodes can be used can comprise domestic lighting, billboard and display lighting, automotive and bicycle lighting, emergency lighting, traffic and railway lighting, and floodlight and flashlight use. Light-emitting diodes are smaller than incandescent bulbs and use less energy. In addition, light-emitting diodes have a longer life than standard incandescent light bulbs. Accordingly, the use of light-emitting diodes in lighting applications can provide significant energy savings, increased lamp life, smaller lamp size, and flexibility in the design. For these reasons, lighting manufacturers are increasingly interested in unique lighting fixtures incorporating light-emitting diodes that may also have appeal to their intended customers.
One such lighting fixture type is the pendant lamp although the disclosure herein can pertain to any suitable lighting fixtures, including for example pendant lamps or a non-pendant lamp type lighting fixture. Pendant lamps are popular hanging luminaires that have traditionally been the province of A-form incandescent bulbs and more recently self-ballasted compact fluorescent lamps (CFLs). Pendant lamps are not particularly efficient lighting fixtures. Large fractions of flux from the illumination source are absorbed by the pendant lamp shade. The fixtures, however, offer a pleasing “glow” and “look” and so enjoy considerable popularity.
While providing many benefits, using light-emitting devices with light-emitting diodes in pendant lamps or other similar lighting fixtures creates a large amount of heat. Due to the size and structure of the pendant lamps, using traditional heat sinks large enough to maintain a desired heat is undesirable.